


little boy blue

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Angst, Angst and Feels, But I mean it’s Reggie, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, They babies in this one, Young Number Five | The Boy, its what he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Day 29: Emergency RoomHow on earth did Luther know that Reginald had a Vanya panic room?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947877
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	little boy blue

Five kicked at his brother’s arm, hissing, petulant in all his toddler glory, “I won’t do it and you can't make me.” 

Luther’s brows furrowed with concern as he looked up at their father towering over them, “Dad, are you sure we need to do this?” 

Reginald snorted, “Of course, Number One!” He eyed his children, both aged six, following him obediently, Luther with a bruising grip on Five’s wrist, “Number Five has seemed to get it into his head that he is allowed to do whatever he wants as long as we can't catch him.” 

Five brushed his hair out of his face, pouting, “You never let us do _anything_ . Besides you’ve always _told_ us to take initiative.” 

Reginald scowled, “I also told you to listen to me. I am your elder. I am older and wiser and you _will_ do as I say.” 

Five grumbled, “Like you could stop me.” 

Reginald raised an eyebrow to Luther, as if this had proved his point. Luther nodded, holding tighter to his squirming brother as they went down further and further. Neither of the children had seen this part of the mansion before, far below the rest of the floors, and they gaped as they passed through several unfamiliar rooms. They stopped near the fifth one. Reginald opened the door, revealing a huge metal box with a door into it, dark and foreboding. 

Reginald stepped forward, turning the wheel, the secondary door opening with a creak. He looked up at his two sons standing by the entrance. He nodded, “Well, Number One?”

Luther swallowed and dragged Five forward, who pried at his fingers, “Lemme go! Lemme go! I don’t want to go in!” 

Reginald lifted an eyebrow, face impassive, “Then you should have obeyed me the first time, Number Five! Maybe after some time here, You will rethink your choices.” 

Five scoffed as Luther let go, depositing him inside. 

He carefully stepped out, Reginald closing the door behind him, turning the wheel and sealing it closed. Reginald opened a box on the side and entered a short code, closing it again firmly with a click. The box hummed lowly with machinery, almost too faint to make out. 

Five glared at them, voice muffled by the glass, “You know I can just teleport out.” 

Reginald folded his arms behind his back, “Do not disobey me again, Number Five or there will be dire consequences.” 

Five rolled his eyes, defiant, fists already glowing blue and white. As soon as he called upon his powers, as soon as the energy encased his fists, the low humming heightened, the metal floor crackled and Five’s body arced, not with his teleportation, but with electricity. 

Luther flinched as Five howled, falling to the floor, his portal diffusing. Five lay there, pale and gasping, as if truly grasping his situation for the first time. Reginald nodded, “We will be back in a few hours, Number Five. Hopefully you will have rethought your situation by then.” 

Five scrambled to his feet, towards the door, banging on the glass, “Wait, wait, I’m sorry! Don’t leave me alone!” 

Reginald was already walking away, deaf to his child’s pleas. Luther shrugged apologetically at Five and scurried after their father, wincing as Reginald closed the second door, cutting off Five’s desperate shouts. 

Luther glanced at the other doors. There were more than seven in the long hallway, but only seven of them were numbered. He swallowed, following his father as Reginald spoke, “These rooms are only for the most dire of circumstances Number One.” He glanced down, “Do you understand me? These rooms must only be used in case of emergency.” 

Luther nodded slowly, looking back at the fifth door, brows furrowed with worry, “Yes, sir. I understand.” 

He couldn't help but look back one last time as they ascended the stairs, leaving Five alone in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Because it’s- it's an emergency room? 
> 
> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
